


If You Can't Say Something Nice (Come Sit By Me)

by redbrunja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If an epic, interspecies love story is out of the question, go for the snark and lit critique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Say Something Nice (Come Sit By Me)

Beacon Hills doesn’t do dramatic, torrential downpours, so really, the light mist that dampened Scott and Allison’s hair and beaded attractively on Allison’s leather jacket was pretty much the most that could be hoped for.

Lydia kept her headlights off and the windshield wipers on, watching as Allison kissed Scott, open-mouthed and desperate and then took a step back, Scott’s fingers still tangled in her hair.

“So is this break up number two or three?” she asked without looking at Stiles.

“Are we counting real break ups or fake breakups?” Stiles asked.

She turned to Stiles and they shared a look of (from Lydia) of withering distain and (from Stiles) a ridiculously expressive eye-roll/shrug combination that expressed how utterly moronic Allison and Scott were being with their relationship BUT ALSO the undeniably adorableness of the two. Stiles was impressively verbose with his nonverbal communication.

“God, what is the point of fake breaking up?” Lydia commented. “All the annoyances of really breaking up but you still have to be monogamous.”

“But you have that untimeless montague and capulet vibe,” Stiles said. In front of them, Allison curled her fingers into Scott’s shirt and then they were embracing again, Scott peppering Allison’s face with kisses, Allison’s eyes screwed shut, holding back tears.

“Macbeth,” Lydia said. “Hamlet is completely overrated.”

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream,” Stiles offered.

“You have to pick a tragedy,” Lydia clarified the terms, not looking away from Scott and Allison.

“What’s wrong with Hamlet?” Stiles asked. “I wish I’d brought snacks.”

“Everything,” Lydia said dismissively. There was a pause. “You’re a lot more entertaining now that you’re not in love with me.”

Stiles’ wrenched himself around to stare at her, managing to crack his head against the side window. He made a couple of inarticulate sounds and waved his arms around.

“Don’t bother to respond to that,” Lydia said, “you’ll only make an idiot of yourself. You have three minutes to defend Hamlet and then we’re leaving these idiots to walk home, if they ever manage to detach their mouths.”

Stiles gulped audibly, and then said, “Hamlet totally inspired the best Disney movie of all time, so-“


End file.
